Command and Conquer All-Stars 2 Rematch
by Hypernoid
Summary: Time-Shifts... Ion Explosions... Nuclear Launches... All events are important in the Universe of C&C, but what happens when all of them happen simultaneously?


**Command and Conquer All-Stars 2: Rematch**

**Hey guys, it's me Hyper here, and I just want to- can someone turn off this font, please?** Thank you- Anyways, I just want to say that this story was actually inspired by me by two really spectacular mods for two C&C games I played: C&C Reloaded mod for Yuri's Revenge; which crossovers Tiberium Sun and Yuri's Revenge together; and the All-Stars mod, which the title is built from. The All-Stars mod mixes up all of the games Westwood gave us plus one of the games EA gave us that didn't suck (Coughs* C&C 4 Coughs*) which is Generals.

And all of you know Generals 2, a.k.a. Command and Conquer 2013, is coming out, and the story is basically hard to scratch from considering the game is only in it's Beta stage, so don't expect any Generals 2 in this story.

So, yeah guys, if you want to check the two mods out, then the names are Command and Conquer: Reloaded & Command and Conquer: All-Stars, which I only played Reloaded because my computer won't allow me to play the other mod. T_T

Well here is the story for you guys, I hope you enjoy:

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 2002

Location: Sarajevo, Italy, Temple Prime

Conflict: The First Tiberium War

BOOM! BOOM!

Two Orca missiles hit the top floor of the building, making the top floor collapse on the first. The Orca Gunship flew over the building and made sure no one in the building survived the blast.

But the leader of the Brotherhood, Kane, was underground...

He checked every screen and made sure that every unit had an order. His two best officers were at the Strategy/Order Table, trying to control what was happening outside. The two officers looked up on the balcony to see that their leader was watching their every action.

"I-We've, uh- the Temple has been blown to hell! We need to get out of here before-", but the first officer motioned him to stop.

"Sir! The outside of the building has suffered significant damage, and the structural integrity has been compromised!", the first officer said formally, "I estimate GDI will have this Command Centre in 20 minutes!"

He looked at the second officer, who lost all his hope, then looked back down on the screen. The second one didn't know what to do, and backed away slowly. The first one saw this, and pulled out his gun and shot him to death. He then began scanning the screen again.

However, Kane knew that the second officer wasn't afraid of just the facts of GDI surrounding them, but something else. He just couldn't explain. So he decided to investigate. He went back up on the collapsed on main floor, and watched every screen that was still operational. And he finally spotted it.

There, on the small screen, the Ion Cannon was activating. And pointing to the Temple.

And it fired...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 1946

Location: Albert Einstein's Lab, Trinity, New Mexico

Conflict: World War 2 Aftermath

"Stop playing with that thing", Einstein said.

"Just got to adjust this!", Albert's co-worker said, adjusting the camera to make sure he documents the event.

"Give me the sequence calculations", Einstein said, getting a little impatient. After giving a few more adjustments, the tripod broke by an inch, making take it take a little longer.

"Now!", Albert lost his patients. His lab partner stopped working on the camera and went over to the co-ordinates.

"It's already done!", he responded. Albert walked over to the time machine and sat down. His lab partner gave the co-ordinates and Albert signed them to make sure they were correct (his death-note was there, too, just in case). The partner immediately prepared the device, and pressed every button and lever on the machine.

"I wonder if it would be raining", Albert joked, opening a bottle of wine to drink.

"Standby!", the partner ordered. Albert put away his bottle in his vest and sat down. The machine activated, and sent Albert to Germany, 1920, where Hitler lived...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 2012

Location: Somewhere on the outskirts of Southern Russia

Conflict: First GLA War

BEEEP!BEEEP!

The alarm sounded in the nuke facility that the GLA has just captured.

"Setting co-ordinates to American-Berlin Base!", an engineer said.

"Co-ordinates set, brother!", another engineer stated.

"Prepare to bomb the facilities!"

"Yes! We will show those Americans what we are!"

"For the GLA!"

"I shall set the toxins ready!", shouted.

"And the Americans shall burn in the very liquids that explode!"

danced happily to the Nuke Toxin loading facility. He grabbed the bottles of toxin and climbed onto a ladder to a truck. He poured in the poisons one-by-one.

"And a little of this, and a little of that! Oh, let's not forget this one!" , the doctor then had 20 bottles left, 10 of one toxic, 10 of a healing dose stolen from American Ambulances. The problem was, he didn't know which is which, "Hhm...".

The man pondered for a second, then made his choice.

"Oh well! Let's just add all of them in!", he exclaimed with pride, and poured all of the toxins in.

"Doctor! You think it's a good idea to add healing dose to the toxic?", a fellow toxic scientist asked, "Won't the healing dose just expel the toxics?"

"Oh, do not worry my friend! There's many toxins in the batch, and the healing dose can't do a thing to say... 1000 bottles of 50 batches of toxics", the doctor exclaimed, "Plus there's some Nuke Toxic left in there, so the dose can't take effect."

The man sighed, "Alright then, do what the doctor said, let's load up the batches!"

"HURAY!", the men exclaimed, "THEY WILL ALL BURN!"

The alarms beeped again, and the missiles were all filled and prepared to fire. Then, the first rocket opened. And the missile launched to Berlin...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 2030

Location: Cairo, Egypt

Conflict: The Second Tiberium War

Jake raced through the broken Temple and looked everywhere for Umagon. He finally found a secret elevator shaft leading somewhere. There, he found Kane and some Nod officers holding Umagon, torturing her with Tiberium.

"HEY!", Jake enraged, and bitterly pointed his gun at all of them. He fired, killing an officer instantly. The other 2 officers fired back and broke for cover, while Kane moved Umagon to a safer place.

The officers and commander exchanged fire, looking for a way to get some sort of ricochet to the enemy. But Jake was lucky, and got a shot of an officer. The last officer ran, trying to keep up with Kane's pace, with an GDI Commander on his tail. Jake followed the officer, firing his weapon at the lone officer. Then there was a turn.

The officer slipped and fell over, and Jake headshot the man to death. Jake ran to Kane, and found Umagon with Kane, at gunpoint.

"Let her go, man!", he shouted.

"I'm giving you another chance. You should really learn to pay attention! I have your mutant and I have your men."

"Kill him!", Umagon said, "Forget about me! Don't let him win!"

BOOM! An Orca has just struck the roof.

"You listen old man, it's over!", Jake insulted.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I have the Tactitus! I am invincible!", Kane looked at the Tactitus as raised from the ground, "The Tactitus told me of Tiberium Essence, of invulnerable flying ships, of real time genetic mutation. More than alien, more than alien! The next step to our evolution as a species!"

"You're not God, Kane", Jake suppressed. Kane laughed.

"No, I'm not God. But I am closer".

BOOM! Apparently a Banshee swept over the Mammoth Mk.2. Umagon used this to escape from Kane, which she punch his gut and forehead and collapsed on the ground for cover. Then, Jake jumped Kane and pushed him to nearby Tiberium placed inside the Pyramid. Kane pushed him off and pulled out his gun, while Jake pulled out his. A few shots were fired, but Umagon saw Kane rise.

Kane walked up to the risen Tactitus and spread his hands.

"I am the future! The Tiberium Sun has risen!". Kane laughed in joy as the Tactitus started to glow brighter...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 1972

Location: San Francisco

Conflict: Psychic Dominator Disaster

BOOM! BOOM!

"We're pinned down!"

"Unit under attack!"

The commander was holding for as long as he could against Yuri's mindless men. There was battle everywhere, it was very intense, even for this Veteran Commander. He was losing a lot of men to Yuri's mind control, but he played smart, smart enough that he saved many lives today.

"Our base is under attack!", EVA stated. That can't be good, the commander thought, hopefully the Time Machine isn't damage. If it was, well hopefully I have enough Ore Materials for an engineer.

The Commander was running out of time, but he needed to make some, too. He looked at his little Strike Forces, hoping they got the power plants in the city.

Come on! Come on!, he thought. He checked his forces;

"Strike Force 1, come in!", he commanded.

Silence. The, "Strike Force 1, objective completed!". The Commander didn't sigh relief, however. He had 3 other Strike Forces out there.

"Strike Force 2, come in!"

"Strike Force 2, objective completed, over!"

"Strike Force 3, come in!"

"Strike Force 3, we read you loud and clear!"

"Progress?"

"Objective completed, sir!"

"Good, head back to base for immediate time warp!"

"Copy that, over and out!", the third Strike Force went home, but the Commander was still worried about the last Strike Force.

"Strike Force 4, come in, Strike Force 4!". Silence. He waited for an answer, but there was none.

"Come in Strike Force 4!", he repeated. There was still no answer. Then he got a call;

"We're under fire!/\/\/\/\/ Have suffered heavy casualties!/\/\/\/\/\/\ We need backup!-"

BOOM!

"Whoa! Shoot that Lasher! Hurry!/\/\/\/\"

"Strike Force 4, come in, Strike Force 4!"

"Send some support!". The Commander looked down at his Strategy Screen, seeing that Strike Force 4's Radio was back up and running, and was calling SOS. He also noticed that 2 Strike Forces were still waiting, and their Radios were working, too.

"This is Commander to Strike Forces 1 and 2, repeat, Commander to Strike Force 1 and 2, come in!"

"We read you!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Capture Objective 1D, repeat, Capture building 1D!", the Commander ordered.

"Moving out!"

"Yes sir!", the two Radiomen said. The two Strike Forces marched, and fired at any of Yuri's men, while rescuing innocent. The Commander sighed, but not one of relief.

"You sure this is going to work?", the Commander asked Eva.

"Please, our buddy Einstein here, knows what we are doing", Tanya answered the Commander.

"Yeah! It is very safe, indeed, I worked for this for 75 years, it is very fascinating and complex, I even remembered when I first used it!", the old man said enthusiastically

"Hmm, very interesting, doc.", the Commander said.

"Sometimes I think he's just plain old crazy", Eva whispered to the Commander and Tanya. The Commander laughed and Tanya agreed strongly.

"This is Strike Force 1 here, objective secured!"

"Strike Force 2 here, should we count casualties?", the Radioman asked.

"Negative", the Commander said, "Head home now, besides, the men who died here are going to be back home, waiting for the Soviets."

"Affirmative!", The Strike Forces marched home, hoping to see a better past. The Commander's shoulder was tapped, and he turned around to see that Tanya and Einstein in their seats already.

"Well? You coming?", Eva asked. The Commander nodded in reply, and sat down on the Time Machine next to Eva.

"Einstein, the Time Machine is powered. Prepare for Time Shift!"

"Wahoo! Let's shake it baby!", Tanya shouted

"Hang on, this is going to be a close one", Eva advised.

"Incoming unauthorized transmission!", EVA stated.

"Open it up", the Commander said. The transmission opened, revealing Yuri himself.

"I fear you are out of time", he said, "Don't worry, it will be quite painless, and life will be so much simpler for you. With no freedom and no will".

The transmission closed, and the Time Shift activated...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 1972

Location: Moscow

Conflict: Post-Third World War

"Down with the U.S.S.R.!"

"The Allied Nations have won!"

"You said you'd protect us!"

"Russia has fallen!", the crowd around the Kremlin were protesting as hard as monsters knocking on someone's door. Meanwhile, the U.S.S.R. (or what's left of them) was packing all their things in defeat. Cherdenko and Krukov were both looking around for anyone in a higher role then them, but there wasn't any.

"The Premier is gone!", Cherdenko exclaimed

"Yes, the coward has already fled", Krukov answered him, "The U.S.S.R. has just been destroyed comrade."

"Which is why we must hurry!", Cherdenko said, activating a secret button hidden inside a statuette. The bookshelf automatically opened, revealing an elevator. Krukov turned around to his own surprise.

"Sir! I beg you, please!", Cherdenko motioned the General in. Krukov rushed in, and Cherdenko pressed one single button.

"What is this? Some sort of escape route?", Krukov asked.

"No, sir. 12 months ago, I was put in charge of a top secret project"

"What ever it is, it is too late". Cherdenko laughed.

"With do respect, General, you are wrong", the elevator stopped, "Please."

Krukov opened the door to find themselves in some sort of lab.

"For you see sir, time is on our side", the two walked up to Zelinsky, the top scientist of the project. Zelinsky saw the two, and immediately warned them.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! It is unready! It hasn't been tested, we don't even know if it works!"

"If what works?", Krukov asked hastily.

"My, Time Machine." Krukov was dazed, but that didn't let Cherdenko keep going.

"Prepare these co-ordinates!", Cherdenko handed Zelinsky the Time Shift co-ordinates.

"No! Please! Please!"

"NOW!", Cherdenko and Krukov walked up to the machine.

"No, sir! No! No!", Zelinsky rushed up ahead and tried stopping them, "No, please sir! No! Please let me-"

"Get in!", Cherdenko ordered.

"Oh, alright", Zelinsky got inside the machine, but the General was hesitant.

"You cannot be serious?"

"Come, comrade General, a new World-Order awaits!", Cherdenko went in, and Krukov followed. The door closed, Zelinsky pulled a lever. And The Time Machine activated...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 2049

Location: Dried-Up Mediterranean

Conflict: Third Tiberium War

BOOM!

"Unit under attack!"

BOOM!

"Take cover!"

"Unit under attack!"

The noise was just making GDI Commander Parker dizzy. But he knew he can't be dizzy, no, not now. The Battle for Ground Zero (or what ever the operation was called), was one of the toughest battles the Commander has ever fought. Both the Scrin and Nod's main bases were built on the outside of the huge Scrin Tower. And both were deemed to hold their ground for as long as they can. Or until GDI is dead.

"Unit under attack!", EVA called once again. The Parker then decided to save more money, and he began spamming Missile Squads.

The Juggernauts and Predators don't have any AA, he thought, meaning the Missiles will do good. The Commander was so focused on the battle, that he didn't notice the Scrin built another forward base, in his own!

"Our base is under attack!", EVA stated. The Commander looked at his base and began panicking. Then;

"Establishing Video Uplink!", EVA said. The video showed Director Boyle in some sort of safe, and he was alone with just a computer and a gun in the background.

"Hello, Commander!", he said cheerfully

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, Director!"

"I know, I see. But guess what?"

"Say it quickly!", Parker ordered the Missile Squads to attack the Scrin in his base.

"General Granger is withholding vital intelligence from you, vital intelligence that could save your life!", The Director was right, he was dying of an rare Skin Disease brought by Tiberium Infested Water. Parker thought for a moment on his decision. But first, he has to hear it, "Speak faster, Director!"

"Under my guidance, GDI Weapons Tech could use the materials we confiscated from Nod to build our own Liquid Tiberium Bomb. Which I've taken the liberty to arming your troops with. Now Granger, he wants you to fight for victory against impossible odds, now why? Because, I'm a political threat to him! If my plan wins this war, he's irrelevant! That's how the Media will see it! They'll see you as an hero! If you end this war quickly. This isn't about Granger or me, Commander! This is about you! This is your time! Make your mark on history!"

The video was cut, and Parker couldn't believe he listened to the whole thing, forgetting the problem at hand. By now, the Scrin have taken down most of his rockets, making him panic once more. Time was running out, and he had nothing to stop them-

"Liquid Tiberium Bomb available!", EVA announced. That was it. That was the answer to the End of the War. Parker opened the Support Powers Button Valve (Next to Strategy Table) and ordered the bomb to be activated.

"Liquid Tiberium Bomb", he said, "At Objective 1A"

The Bomb got set to its co-ordinates. And the bomb was activated.

And Parker pushed the button...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Year: 2077

Location: Southern Italy, New Mediterranean/Mediterranean Lake

Conflict: Ascension Conflict

Commander Parker, Kane and Lillian Parker walked to the Threshold Tower, a.k.a. Threshold 19. Lillian had bad things in mind, and begged the Commander to stop before, but he kept moving forward. She tried once again;

"Don't do this", She said turning to her husband, then back to Kane angrily. She was confused, too dazed to deal with this situation. Then she decided for one final time, "I love you, but I just can't do this."

Lillian ran away, and Parker tried to stop her, but Kane intervened.

"Commander!", he shouted, "Leave her."

Parker just stared at Kane, trying to convince him in silence. Kane sighed, "I'll look for her, just get to that Portal!"

Parker ran to the Portal, whilst Kane looked for Lillian. Parker walked closer... and closer... and the Portal opened-

"Hey!", The Commander turned to find Louise James with a gun pointed at him.

"How do I stop this thing?", she asked, having her trigger finger hold, "Answer you son of a bitch!"

BOOM! The gun blasted. And the Commander blacked-out. Louise stood over the Commander, and pointed the gun to his head. Kane suddenly came out of no where, chocking the Rouge-General.

"He is not yours to take!", Kane whispered. Parker blacked-out again.

Parker woke up a few minutes later, hearing a soft soothing gentle voice near him. "Stay with me, okay?", it'd say, "Please don't leave me, please!"

Parker then Rebooted to find his wife next to him.

"You said he would be fine!", Lillian shouted at Kane. Kane did not flinch, but he did answer.

"I thought he would be, but you are too fragile. You're all so... fragile", that was all Kane said, and left to the Portal. It was also the last words Kane would say on Earth. Parker watched as Kane stepped through the Portal, and died a slow and painful death...

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

_ Each and every event is important in every conflict here, from Time Shifts to Ion Blasts to Kane's Ascension. Each of every point of the event, no matter how small, was important to the wars ahead. From adding medicine to the nukes to watching the Tactitus glow bright, it brings the worlds closer together then it seems. And every event ended a war, no matter what happened._

_But what happens when all of the events listed happen simultaneously?_

?

"War is coming, with all it's glory. And all it's horror-"

Huh? Oh, your done, sorry. I was just watching some Starcraft 2. Have to catch up to HoTs, especially when I'm also almost done the campaign. Coughs* Yeah, so... Anyways...

_**When all wars come to an end, prepare yourself for the Tournament.**_


End file.
